totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ukryj się i bądź podstępny
Uczestnicy biorą udział w kolejnym wyzwaniu w grze w chowanego, gdzie są szukani przez łowcę. Czterech obozowiczów zakłada sojusz będąc na przegranej pozycji. jedna osoba znajduje dobrą kryjówkę, a inna idzie na współprace z łowcą i zdobywają immunitet. Jeden z obozowiczów zostaje wyeliminowany dzięki pewnemu sojuszowi. Fabuła thumb|left|210px|Heather i Lindsay siedzą na tarasie ich domku. Na początku odcinka Heather i Lindsay są widziane na schodach swojego domku, gdzie Lindsay pije napój, który Heather wygrała w ostatnim odcinku. Heather wyraża złość na Leshawnę, która podarła jej ubrania, po czym Lindsay przypomina jej o tym, że ona rozbiła związek Gwen i Trenta, co było jeszcze gorsze. Po tej wiadomości Heather wkurzyła się i wzięła łyk napoju, po czym wyrzuciła go mówiąc Lindsay" jak możesz pić te landryny". W pokoju zwierzeń, Lindsay i Heather mówią swoje zdanie o tej drugiej. Lindsay mimo tego, że Heather często była dla niej nie miła, to uważała ją za swoja najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Heather natomiast miała odmienne zdanie o Lindsay mówiąc, że jest strasznym baranem, oraz, że jej kapcie mają więcej rozumu od niej. thumb|right|210px|Szef posiada potwierdzone dyplomem doświadczenie w "polowaniu na ludzi". Tymczasem w pokoju dziewczyn, Gwen jest załamana po eliminacji Trenta. Leshawna pociesza ją mówiąc, że złamane serce może uleczyć tylko zemsta. Uczestnicy spotykają się w porcie wstydu, gdzie Chris wyjaśnia zasady kolejnego wyzwania, które polega na grze w chowanego, w której szukać ich będzie Szef Hatchet. Duncan zauważa w ręce Szefa pistolet na wodę i pyta się po co mu on. Chris wyjaśnia, że jak Szef ich znajdzie to będzie musiał ich trafić z pistoletu na wodę. Prosi go także aby zademonstrował działanie pistoletu na wodę. Szef mimo ze pompując go celował w Duncana, to strzelił w Chrisa ku jego złości. Kiedy Heather pyta się jak można wygrać to wyzwanie, Chris mówi, że są trzy możliwości. Pierwsza z nich, to "dobrze się ukryć i nie dać się znaleźć", druga "dobiec do bazy zanim Szef was zmoczy" i trzecia "pójść na współprace i pomóc mu znaleźć pozostałych". thumb|left|210px|Lindsay ma problem ze znalezieniem dla siebie kryjówki. Po chwili Chris wydaje sygnał, po którym wszyscy oprócz Lindsay natychmiast biegną się schować. Chwilę później Lindsay jest widziana w domku schowana pod kocem, gdzie znajduje ją Chris. Ta była zszokowana że ją znalazł, twierdząc, że to nie jej łóżko. Chris woła wówczas Szefa, a Lindsay zaczyna uciekać. Tymczasem Leshawna postanowiła schować się w wodzie. Zanurkowała i do oddychania użyła rurki przypominającą z wyglądu roślinę. Tuż po chwili Lindsay znajduje kolejną kryjówkę tym razem w jednej z kabin w toalecie. Tym razem ponownie znajduje ją Chris, którzy mówi jej, że jeśli chce wygrać to musi się bardziej postarać, po czym Lindsay ponownie ucieka z krzykiem. thumb|right|210px|Chłopaki zakładają [[Sojusz Facetów|sojusz.]] Tymczasem Owen przechodzi obok jednej z jaskiń, do której wciąga go Duncan. Okazuje się, że są tam też DJ i Geoff. Duncan zwołał chłopaków po to, by założyć męski sojusz, ponieważ dziewczyny mają przewagę liczebną nad nimi. DJ nie jest negatywnie do tego nastawiony, sądząc, że dziewczyny nie założą swojego sojuszu, odnosząc się do tego co miało miejsce rano w łazience. W retrospekcji, DJ i Owen stoją przed łazienką, w której Gwen bierze prysznic, a Heather i Leshawna robią sobie makijaż. W pewnym momencie Heather odkręca ciepłą wodę, co Gwen skomentowała. Po chwili Leshawna za to co zrobiła Heather wytrąca jej szminkę z ręki i obie zaczynają się bić. Początkowo byli rozśmieszeni tą sytuacją, ale gdy zaczęła się ona pogłębiać, wycofali się sprzed łazienki. Geoff nie jest nastawiony optymistycznie do sojuszu, ponieważ nie chce przystępować do niego bez Bridgette. Duncan wtedy mówi mu, że dziewczyny potrafią rzucać się sobie do gardeł, ale jak trzeba trzymają się razem. Owen nie wie co powiedzieć na tą sytuacje. Po chwili widać jak Duncan trzyma Owena nad przepaścią, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby zawiązał z nim sojusz. Wówczas Duncan puszcza Owena, a przepaść okazuje się być bardzo mała. Po chwili chłopaki zakładają swój sojusz. Owen jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony, że aż całuje Duncana i DJ'a w policzek, a po tym co zrobił strzela facepalma. Po chwili Duncan mówi chłopakom aby zjeżdżali z jaskini, ponieważ on jako pierwszy znalazł ją jako kryjówkę. thumb|left|210px|Lindsay po raz kolejny znajduje dla siebie kryjówkę. Uczestnicy zaczynają znajdować dla siebie różne kryjówki. Izzy cały czas podąża za Szefem, naśladując jego ruchy, oraz sprytnie chowając się, kiedy ten się odwraca. Geoff znalazł kryjówkę na szczycie jednego z drzew. Gwen postanowiła schować się w trawie. DJ i Owen wdrapali się na dach stołówki, a Heather w środku niej. Lindsay również pobiegła schować się do stołówki razem z Heather. Bridgette wciąż szuka kryjówki dla siebie, ale zahacza nogą o linę, która ciągnie się za nią pozostawiając ślad. thumb|right|210px|Izzy i Szef przygotowują się do walki. W stołówce, Lindsay znajduje pod stołem chowającą się Heather, z którą się wita. Heather była zszokowana i uderzyła głową o blat. Heather była zła na Lindsay i kazała znaleźć jej sobie inną kryjówkę, przez co w oczach Lindsay pojawiły się łzy. Chwilę później znalazł ich Szef. Heather pchnęła Lindsay w jego ręce mówiąc "weź ją". Po chwili obie zaczęły uciekać w stronę "bazy". Jednakże nie zdążyły dobiec nim Szef je zmoczył. Bridgette schowała się za jedną ze skał, po czym wyszła zauważając skunksy. Przestraszyła się ich i chciała się wycofać, ale pociągając za linę, zrzuciła beczkę, po czym skunksy wypuściły na nią swój odór. Szef znajduje Bridgette, mówiąc, że nie musi jej wcale polewać, chociaż Bridgette prosi go by to zrobił. Przez chwilę Bridgette była ucieszona, gdy woń skunksa z niej znikła, ale smutek na jej twarzy pojawił się ponownie, gdy jednak woń powróciła. Szef wraca do stołówki, gdzie dalej szuka uczestników. Zagląda między innymi do piecyka, po czym słyszy kichnięcie. Okazuje się, że była to Izzy, która również była w stołówce. Po chwili ona i Szef wymienili się spojrzeniami i przygotowali do walki wręcz. Po krótkiej walce, Izzy kopie Szefa w twarz, po czym ucieka ze stołówki, a ten zaczyna ją gonić z pistoletem na wodę. Izzy uciekała w kierunku "bazy", lecz poślizgnęła się i wpadła do wody. Po wodę ukrywała się Leshawna, której Izzy dała znak, że jej nie wyda. thumb|left|210px|DJ i Owen odkrywają, że schowali się w tym samym miejscu. Na dachu stołówki ukrywają się DJ i Owen, którzy dowiadują się, że ten drugi również tam przebywa. Po krótkiej kłótni między nimi, na temat kogo jest ta kryjówka, obaj zarywają dach i spadają do kuchni. Wychodząc, zostają zauważani przez Heather, która ma zamiar wykorzystać ich do zdobycia nietykalności metodą pomocy Szefowi w znalezieniu pozostałych. Lindsay wpada na pomysł, aby ona zaprowadziła jednego z nich, a Heather drugiego do Szefa, lecz ta nie poszła na ten układ każąc Lindsay znaleźć sobie "własną ofiarę". Bridgette i Izzy idą z Szefem, który nadeptuje niechcący na Gwen i tym samym znajduje ją ukrytą w trawie. Heather przychodzi wówczas do niego z Owenem i DJ'em i zapewnia sobie nietykalność. Uczestnicy wraz z Szefem szukają reszty i Szef znajduje Geoffa ukrytego na drzewie. thumb|right|210px|Leshawna wygrywa immunitet. Uczestnicy dalej szukają z Szefem reszty. Szef zaczyna coś wyczuwać, po czym schyla się i liże ziemię, a następnie znajduje zielony włos Duncana. O nim wówczas wspomina Gwen, która jest ciekawa gdzie się schował. Owen na to odpowiedział, że nie wie i że nie chłopaki nie założyli żadnego sojuszu. Pomimo, że Gwen nic więcej nie powiedziała, to Owen wygadał się, że istnieje męski sojusz do którego on również należy. Po chwili Szef wraca razem z Duncanem, którego znalazł w jaskini. Geoff uważa, że to już wszyscy, ale Owen zauważył, że brakuje Leshawny. Szef orientuje się, że przeszukał cały obóz z wyjątkiem wody w której ukrywała się Leshawna. On i reszta złapanych obozowiczów biegnie w stronę portu wstydu, jednakże Leshawna siedziała już na fotelu ratownika, który był bazą. Tym samym ona i Heather zapewniły sobie nietykalność. thumb|left|210px|Bridgette rzuca propozycje by wyeliminować Duncana. Po grze, uczestnicy spotykają się by naradzić się kogo wyeliminować. Dziewczyny wiedziały o sojuszu chłopaków i aby przetrwać były zmuszone zagłosować jednogłośnie. Bridgette (która z powodu woni skunksa była na zewnątrz a nie w domku) zaproponowała by wyrzucić Duncana, mówiąc, że jest wredny i może mu to powiedzieć w twarz. Gwen i Leshawna zgodziły się z nią, natomiast Heather była za głosowaniem na Owena, a poparły ją Lindsay i Izzy. Leshawna chciała powstrzymać Izzy przed zawiązaniem sojuszu z Heather, mówiąc, że wypnie się na nią po głosowaniu. Lindsay przytaknęła Leshawnie, przez co Heather szturchnęła ją i ta wytrąciła z rąk lakier do paznokci. Po tym co się stało Lindsay zaczęła powoli w pokoju zwierzeń przejrzewać na oczy, co do Heather. Tymczasem chłopaki ustalili, by zagłosować na Bridgette, ale Geoff był innego zdania. Geoff chciał wyeliminować Heather, ale Duncan uświadomił go, że jest nietykalna. Geoff niechętnie "zgodził się" zagłosować na Bridgette. thumb|right|210px|Bridgette zostaje wyeliminowana. Na ceremonii eliminacji zagrożeni byli Bridgette, Duncan i Owen. Owen otrzymał przedostatnią piankę zostając tym samym w programie. Ostatnią piankę otrzymał Duncan, a Bridgette ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich (w tym Chrisa, który znał wynik) odpadła. Bridgette idzie do portu wstydu. Geoff zatrzymuje ją i mówi jej, że na nią nie głosował. Duncan był za to zły na Geoffa. Bridgette i Geoff chcieli się pocałować, lecz do pocałunku nie doszło, gdy Geoff wyczuł wń skunksa od Bridgette. W nocy, Geoff za to, że nie głosował na Bridgette, spał na dworze przywiązany do drzewa do góry nogami. Obsada Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z Pokoju Zwierzeń skorzystali: Lindsay (x3), Heather (x2) *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym zostało wypowiedziane nazwisko Szefa, czyli Hatchet. *Po eliminacji Bridgette wszystkie dziewczyny z Zabójczych Okoni zostały wyeliminowane. Ciągłości *Jest to drugi odcinek w którym Szef jest częścią wyzwania. Pierwszy to Podstawy musztry. *Izzy jest pierwszą osobą, która stoczyła walkę wręcz z Szefem. Drugim jest Duncan, który stoczył z nim walkę w Hak, lina i trudne zadanie. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym dwie osoby zdobywają immunitet. **Jak na ironie są to te same osoby, które zdobyły immunitet w poprzednich odcinkach. *Bridgette jest drugą osobą, która miała na sobie nieprzyjemny zapach. Wcześniej miał go Geoff w Ekstremalna tortura i Skarby. **Jak na ironie oboje są ze sobą w związku. Galeria S01E17 Swiat się przecież nie skonczył.png|Leshawna pociesza Gwen po eliminacji Trenta. S01E17 Uczestnicy w odcinku.png|Chris wyjaśnia uczestnikom zasady wyzwania gry w chowanego. S01E17 Po co mu ta sikawka.png|Szef celuje w Duncana pistoletem na wodę. S01E17 Fotel jest bazą.png|Chris zmoczony po tym jak Szef pokazał na nim działanie pistoletu na wodę. S01E17 Szef atakuje.png|Szef zaczyna atakować uczestników. S01E17 Lindsay ucieka.png|Lindsay ucieka przed Szefem. S01E17 Czyj rekord oglądalności.png|Chris podpowiada Lindsay, która miała problem ze znalezieniem dobrej kryjówki. S01E17 Leshawna w wodzie.png|Leshawna chowa się pod wodą. S01E17 DJ i Owen czekają na swoją kolej.png|DJ i Owen w swojej retrospekcji... S01E17 Heather i Leshawna w łazience.png|... są świadkami bitwy Heather i Leshawny. S01E17 Dobra, możemy zawrzeć sojusz.png|Duncan używa swoich "metod", by zmusić Owena do przystąpienia do jego sojuszu. S01E17 Owen całuje Duncana i DJa.jpg|Owen całuje DJ'a i Duncana na wieść o męskim sojuszu. S01E17 Izzy udaje Szefa 2.png|Izzy udaje Szefa, idąc za nim krok w krok... S01E17 Izzy sie schowała.png|...a gdy ten się odwraca, Izzy się chowa. S01E17 Kryjówka Geoffa.png|Geoff znajduje kryjówkę na drzewie... S01E17 Kryjówka Gwen.png|...Gwen w trawie S01E17 DJ wchodzi na dach.png|...DJ na dachu stołówki... S01E17 Bridgette.png|...a Bridgette dalej szuka kryjówki dla siebie. S01E17 Lindsay i Szef.png|Szef znajduje Lindsay i Heather w stołówce. S01E17 Lehawna w wodzie.png|Leshawna dalej chowa się pod wodą. S01E17 Lindsay i Heather złapane.png|Szef złapał Lindasy i Heather eliminując je z wyzwania. S01E17 Kichnięcie.png|Szef usłyszał kichnięcie Izzy. S01E17 Izzy robi salto.png|Izzy zeskakuje z sufitu... S01E17 Izzy vs Szef.png|...i rozpoczyna walkę z Szefem. S01E17 Bieg Izzy.png|Izzy ucieka przed Szefem... S01E17 Poślizg Izzy.png|...ale się poślizgnęła... S01E17 Izzy w wodzie.png|...i wpadła do wody. S01E17 Kciuk w górę.png|Leshawna pokazuje Izzy kciuk w górę, gdy ta nie wyda ją Szefowi. Smród.png|Skunksy puściły woń na Bridgette. S01E17 Wiesz jak się męczyłem żeby się tu wdrapać.png|DJ i Owen odkrywają, że mają wspólną kryjówkę, co nie spodobało się jednemu i drugiemu. S01E17 I po tobie synu.png|Szef złapał Geoffa S01E17 Szef liże ziemię.png|Szef liże ziemię... S01E17 Dobra, wygrałeś, wyluzuj.png|...i znajduje Duncana S01E17 Owen się wygadał.png|Owen wygadał się Gwen o istnieniu męskiego sojuszu. S01E17 Immunitet dla Leshawny.png|Wszyscy gratulują Leshawnie zdobytego immunitetu. S01E17 Dziewczyny w domku.png|Dziewczyny wiedząc o męskim sojuszu, decydują się zagłosować jednomyślnie. S01E17 Bridgette na schodach.png|Bridgette daje propozycje by wyeliminować Duncana. S01E17 Izzy mówi o Owenie.png|Izzy mówi, że Owen to najsympatyczniejszy gość na wyspie. S01E17 Lindsay w pokoju zwierzen.png|Lindsay zaczyna podejrzewać, że Heather nie jest wcale "taka fajna". S01E17 Głosujemy na Bridgette.png|Chłopaki decydują się wyeliminować Bridgette. S01E17 Zagrożona 3.png|Bridgette, Duncan i Owen są zagrożeni na ceremonii. S01E17 Zagrożona Bridgette.png|Bridgette odpada z gry... S01E17 Zszokowani uczesnticy.png|...ku zaskoczeniu uczestników. S01E17 Bridgette idzie do portu wstydu.png|Bridgette idzie do portu wstydu... S01E17 Prawie pocałunek.png|...a Geoff mówi jej, że na nią nie głosował i chcą się pocałować, lecz do tego nie doszło przez woń skunksa. S01E17 Geoff na drzewie.png|Geoff śpi na drzewie za to, że nie głosował na Bridgette. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki